Kamasutra
by KuchikiGirl23
Summary: La princesa fantasma se encuentra con un peculiar libro que logra captar su atención. Pero en serio... ¿quién ha escrito esto?


" **One Piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Oda sensei"**

 **Kamasutra**

 **Mihawk x Perona**

Era una tarde normal en el castillo, el shichibukai se encontraba ocupado en sus asuntos y por otro lado se encontraba Perona suspirando pesadamente en el balcón de su habitación. Ese lugar realmente era aburrido, no había mucho que hacer, la rutina se repetía una y otra vez como si de un disco rayado se tratase, la isla era un dolor en el trasero y cuando salían no podía disfrutar de las ciudades o pueblos ya que Takanome decidía regresar rápidamente al obtener la información u objetos que necesitasen.

Miro la caja del rompecabezas y los juegos de mesa, ni siquiera eso le parecía divertido ya. Bajo a la planta baja del castillo y camino por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, leer no era lo suyo pero estaba deprimiéndose de tanto aburrimiento, así que no perdía nada con buscar algún libro e intentar encontrarle el "amor" a la lectura.

Ingreso a la biblioteca, observó cada uno de los estantes, había muchos libros de donde elegir. Entonces observó uno en específico, que no tenía cubierta al parecer, estaba descuidado y polvoriento.

La primera hoja (portada) llevaba lo que debía ser el titulo pero la faltaba un pedazo como muchas hojas más y no pudo terminar de leer ni descifrar el título, tampoco había escuchado sobre él. Decía algo como "Kama-su"...

\- ¿Qué diantres es esto? - Expresó en voz baja.

No hace falta decir que la peli rosa había vivido en un frasco térmico durante años, lejos de la civilización a diferencia de otras jovencitas, pues desde niña creció en Thriller Bark y paso varios años de su adolescencia allí también, muchas cosas eran nuevas para ella desde que se había liberado de Moria-sama.

Ojeo el libro rápidamente, había ilustraciones que le llamaron la atención, entonces se detuvo en una de ellas, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que se trataba el dibujo, leyó el texto que tenía de bajo y lentamente su rostro se tiño de tono carmín. Miro a sus costados nerviosamente, como si alguien la estuviese observando, cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre el estante nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué clase de libro es ese? - Pensó, definitivamente era demasiado vergonzoso. - ¿quién leería algo como eso? - Bueno no podía negar que aunque le resultará bochornoso, su curiosidad iba aumentando a cada segundo.

Tomó el libro de nuevo, lo abrazó y decidió llevárselo prestado, nadie se daría cuenta de que faltaba aquel mal cuidado libro, pues había demasiados y el único que vivía allí era Takanome **¡claro que no lo notaría!** reafirmó para sí misma la princesa fantasma. Salió con suma cautela de la biblioteca, como si de una ladrona se tratase, miro para todos lados y empezó a corretear por el pasillo.

\- Vale que eres tontita Perona ¿quién demonios te va pillar algo en esté maldito castillo? - Se golpeó la frente con la palma varias veces. - Baka, baka, baka. - bajo el ritmo y camino lentamente hasta el gran salón, tratando de descifrar nuevamente cual era el nombre de ese pervertido libro.

Para su desgracia a pesar de que no vivía nadie más que ella y el shichibukai en aquél tenebroso lugar y que las posibilidades de ser vista haciendo algo raro era de una en un millón, **la habían visto**. Ahí estaba Mihawk saliendo de su oficina y chocándose de frente con ella, provocando que la menor se asustara, tirando el libro al piso y pegando un grito.

\- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! - Pensó la peli rosa y se agachó lo más rápido que pudo para tomar el libro y volver a abrazarlo, tratando de evitar así que él mayor descubriese algo.

\- Fíjate por donde vas. - Dijo Mihawk mientras revisaba si todo se encontraba bien en el cuerpo de la menor. - Podrías haberte hecho daño.

\- ¿Por qué no te fijas tú? baaaka. - Eso último lo alargo maliciosamente, se hizo a un lado del shichibukai y salió por la puerta dirigiéndose al jardín.

Mihawk suspiró y decidió pasar de aquella escena, la muchacha era una malcriada y se estaba acostumbrando a ello de alguna forma, pero le había llamado la atención algo, pues sus ojos no pasaban de vista casi nada.

¿Acaso Perona llevaba un libro? ¿Desde cuándo la muchacha leía? se tomó el mentón intrigado, definitivamente eso era algo raro, la peli rosa siempre decía que leer era aburrido y criticaba su hábito a más no poder, tendría que estar muy, muy aburrida para haber decidido leer.

Perona se alejó bastante del castillo, llegando a una zona que le agradaba, allí se encontraba un árbol enorme, se sentó bajo su sombra y busco la página en donde se había quedado.

\- ¿Cómo pueden escribir algo tan pervertido como esto? - Parpadeo varias veces perpleja, todo aquello le parecía una total osadía.

Estaba sola en aquel lugar y de igual forma sus mejillas se sonrojaron a medida que avanzaba su lectura, nunca se hubiese imaginado que existiesen tantas poses para hacer "eso", aunque ya conocía algunas. Ese pervertido Shichibukai que le había hecho cosas sucias, claro ella nunca aceptaría que todo aquello pasaba porque ella también terminaba aceptándolo **¡claro que no!** , todo era obra de ese apuesto anciano que la obligaba. Inflo sus cachetes molesta, he indicó a sus fantasmas que siguieran vigilando a sus alrededores, pues no quería tener que toparse con alguno de esos estúpidos y molestos babuinos.

Luego de unos treinta minutos, decidió que era suficiente, lo único que había en ese libro era **"** **un montón de basura para pervertidos"** , pensó la peli rosa.

Regreso al castillo, no faltaba mucho para que empezará a oscurecer y aquel lugar se llenaba de niebla rápidamente. Se dio una ducha y se relajó lo suficiente en la tina, al salir a vestirse cerro la ventana de su cuarto, ya había oscurecido y la temperatura bajaba en las noches.

Decidió ir a la cocina para tomar un buen chocolate caliente, al ingresar se encontró con Takanome en la mesa y una taza de café. El mayor se percató de su presencia, la miro y sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Te has divertido en tu salida?

\- Ahhh sí... nada nuevo, lo mismo de siempre. - Se dispuso a preparar el chocolate, dándole la espalda al shichibukai.

\- ¿Qué libro andabas leyendo? ¿Te ha gustado? - Pregunto intrigado el mayor, mientras daba otro sorbo a su café.

Se asombró por la pregunta y nerviosamente hecho más azúcar de lo que debía a su taza.

\- Mierda, responde estúpida. ¿Qué diablos voy a inventar? - Se reprendió a sí misma.

Takanome la observó intentado descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando, pues le parecía que alguien estaba abusando un poco del azúcar.

\- ¿Quieres que te dé diabetes mujer? - Enarco una ceja.

\- Horo horo... no es para tanto, siempre tomo así el chocolate. - Dio un sorbo y puta mierda que sabía cómo un jarabe, definitivamente terminaría teniendo diabetes. - Está delicioso. – Continuo dando más sorbos he intentado disimular que la había cagado.

\- No lo parece. - Replicó el mayor, notando aquellas muecas de desagrado.

\- Me estabas preguntando sobre el libro que estaba leyendo, pues era uno de esos de piratas y aventuras... ya sabes, creo que se llamaba "piratas del caribe" o algo así. - Invento rápidamente aquel nombre, suplicando que el shichibukai no hiciera más preguntas.

\- No recuerdo aquél libro. - Respondió pensativo Takanome. - Pero me alegro que estés considerando la lectura como pasa tiempo.

\- De todos modos, no tengo porque decirte todo lo que haga o lea ¿acaso eres mi padre? - Salió de la cocina simulando molestia y se dirigió a su habitación, mejor sería que el shichibukai olvidará aquello.

Mihawk se cruzó de brazos y suspiró ¿por qué todo era tan complicado con esa muchacha? pues todo venía acompañado de algún berrinche.

Perona se lavó los dientes intentando sacar aquel empalagoso gusto de su boca, se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama, no quería volver a tener alguna incomoda conversación con Takanome, sería mejor dormir antes de que él decidiera ir a la recamara también. No le costó mucho conciliar el sueño, estaba cansada y cayó a los brazos de morfeo muy a gusto.

Unas horas más tarde, un Shichibukai con ojos rojos y cansados ingresaba a la recamara, había estado bebiendo con su buena amiga "la copa", miro el reloj, ya eran las dos de la mañana. Se quitó la camisa y se acomodó a un costado de la menor, cerró los ojos pesadamente y unos segundos después escucho a la peli rosa balbucear algo raro.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? - Pregunto somnoliento Takanome. No hubo respuesta, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\- No... eso no me... gusta Takanome baka.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, se sentó en la cama y observó a la menor que se encontraba abrazando a su oso de peluche Kumashi. Estaba hablando en sueños, acarició su cabello, tal vez tenía alguna pesadilla y de ese modo se calmaría y él podría dormir.

\- Se ve tan hermosa cuando duerme, de los únicos momentos en los cuales es un ángel y no se está quejando por nada. - Sonrió de medio lado divertido.

\- Ahhh... que así no me gusta. - Se removió un poco entre las sábanas. - Pervertido.

El mayor enarco una ceja.

\- ¿Qué estarás soñando Perona? - Bordeo la comisura de sus labios con el dedo y la beso, provocando que la menor se despertara unos segundos después.

La peli rosa abrió los ojos…. se encontró con Takanome, se sonrojo rápidamente y lo empujó para atrás.

\- ¿Qué haces baka? estaba durmiendo.

\- ¿No estaba haciendo eso en tus sueños? – Expreso con arrogancia.

\- Ehhh ¿Qué cosa? ¿En mis sueños? - Negó con las manos.

\- Estabas balbuceando cosas raras mientras dormías. Juraría que estabas teniendo algún tipo de sueño pervertido. - Acarició su mejilla.

\- ¡Qué estás diciendo anciano! yo no soy así. - Se tapó el rostro molesta con las sábanas.

El mayor soltó una carcajada de esas pocas que sólo Perona conocía, pues Mihawk era un hombre demasiado serio y hasta ahora no lo había escuchado reír de esa forma con otra persona que no fuese ella.

\- Lo de anciano no me ha agradado... pero lo dejaré pasar por alto esta vez. - La destapo y observó.

\- ¡Deja de mirarme, es incómodo cuando me miras así!

\- ¿Qué estabas soñando? - Beso su cuello, provocando que su piel se electrificara, eso le encantaba.

\- Yo que sé... no recuerdo ¡nada! - Decía la peli rosa nerviosa.

\- ¿Que estábamos haciendo? - Subió encima de ella, acomodándose entre sus piernas y apoyando su ya elevada erección en su sexo.

\- ¡Que no lo sé! ¡No quiero hacer eso ahora pervertido!

\- No estás en condiciones de negar eso ahora pequeña. - Beso sus labios una vez más, siempre terminaba convenciéndola y está noche no sería la excepción.

Perona termino cediendo ante las caricias y atenciones del mayor, podía ser rebelde, berrinchuda, necia y quejosa pero en aquellas situaciones nunca lograba negarse a los deseos de Mihawk ni a los propios. A veces se odiaba a si misma por amarlo de esa forma, la hacía comportarse de una manera tan vergonzosa.

Su mente estaba nublada, se sentía tan bien, no había otro sonido más que el de sus gemidos, todo terminaba en lo mismo, miro sus ojos de halcón y el la beso.

\- Te amo. - Fueron sus palabras, en un tono bajo pero lo suficiente para que él lo escuchara.

Cuando todo terminó, ambos se encontraban en la penumbra de la habitación y Mihawk la abrazaba a su pecho, no supo porque diablos se le ocurrió preguntar eso, tal vez fue por el momento de intimidad que acaban de tener, pero toda la vergüenza y timidez que solía embargarla desapareció por un instante, entonces preguntó...

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese libro mal cuidado y roto que se encuentra en el último estante de la biblioteca? Algo de Kama–su…

El mayor sonrió levemente, como no iba a amarla, bajo aquel mal genio y la fachada de niña mala, yacía una jovencita tierna e infantil. De solo recordar la noche en que le quito su virginidad, se le llenaba la cabeza de estúpidas cursilerías.

\- Así que eso era lo que habías estado leyendo... debe ser el motivo de aquel sucio sueño.

\- ¡Cállate! - Cerró los ojos avergonzada.

\- Se llama Kamasutra, debería ayudarte a poner en práctica alguna de esas posiciones ¿te gustaría?

\- Deja de molestar, tengo sueño. - Escondió el rostro en su pecho, no podría mantenerle la vista jamás.

\- Ahora eres una jovencita pervertida. - Expreso el mayor con su estoica voz y cerró los ojos.

Sin duda alguna eso lo había dicho solo para molestar a la menor, por supuesto que él era el maduro de la relación pero de alguna forma tenía que vengarse por haberle llamado "anciano", no tenía la culpa de que ella fuese tan joven, el solo era un hombre maduro, ni más ni menos y palabras como esas suelen herir el orgullo de un hombre.

\- ¡Tú eres el pervertido! Baka. - Le aventó a Kumashi al rostro.

La vena en la frente del Shichibukai se había inflado de manera peligrosa, de verdad que esa mocosa era molesta cuando se lo proponía.

*FIN*


End file.
